Mother and Daughter Reunited The Sequel
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: My sequel to Mother and daughter reunited.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Scene opens up in Luke's Diner it's the last morning in Stars Hollow and Rory is sitting at the counter eating breakfast,having coffee, and talking to Luke.

''so you're moving to LA today kido?'' Luke asks her

''yea Yikes it's going to be a big change especially now that I'm going to be living in a city and not a small town like this.'' she tell's him

''are you excited?'' Luke asks her

''yea but I'm nervous too and I'm going to miss you a lot.'' Rory tell's him

''yea I'm going to miss having you around to so I was thinking I could try and have you once a weekend every other month and I know you will be back here for Thanksgiving and Christmas so I was thinking I could see you both times then because I know toy will be going to Hartford and I know your mom is going to want to drop by and get her coffee fix

''your not going to send it in a care package?'' Rory asks him

''Oh no I'm going to send it because I care and I know your mom is going to or will die without it.'' he tell's her

Rory laughs ''yea that seems about right...so do you really think it's going to be ok I mean with all of this?'' she asks him

''Hun I bet it's going to be great!'' he tell's her

''what about the plane I've never been on one before I'm nervous about that and I don't like heights I'm scared of them actucally.'' she tell's him

''it's going to be ok they usually try and distract you with a movie or just try and sleep and before you know it you will be there just try not to look out or sit near the window if you think your going to be sick I'm sure Clair will also be talking to you the entire time so time will pass quickly.'' he tell's her

''I'm actucally nervous about seeing David again I mean I haven't seen him in a while he's probably been so busy at work that he's probably forgotten about me or that he even has a step-daughter or has forgotten what I look like he probably just doesn't care.'' she tell's him

''Oh I highly doubt any of that I'm sure he loves you.'' he tell's her

''so what was your mom up to this morning?'' he asks her

''well the movers came to get the last of the stuff so she had to be home and she was packing stuff for the flight and I had already gotten my stuff packed last night so I figured I would get out of the way so I came here until mom comes to get me here oh here before I forget my mom wanted me to give these to you.'' she tell's him and pulls a set of keys out of her pocket and hands them to Luke.

Luke- keys for...?'' he asks her

''The Jeep mom asked you to pick it up from the airport...'' she tell's him

''oh right yea yea yea.'' he says

Clair comes into Luke's.

''hey Luke hey kido you ready to go?'' she asks Rory

''hey Clair.'' he says

''yea... ok so I guess this is good-bye?'' she asks him

''oh yea here before I forget.'' he says and takes out a piece of paper

''your e-mail and cell phone number?'' she asks him

''You'll e-mail me and call me a lot and send me tons of pictures and letters while your out there right?'' he asks her

''I will.'' she says and writes down her's too and gives it to him.

''don't change stay who you are.'' he tell's her

''I'll try.'' she jokes and smiles ''I love you dad.'' she says and gives him a hug

''I love you to be good for your Mom and David.'' he tell's jer

''I will.'' Rory says

''oh and hey I'm going to try and make it out there sometime.'' he tell's her

''really!'' ''But what about the diner?'' she asks him

''oh I'm going to have Caeser run it while I'm gone.'' he tell's her

''okay well bye dad.'' Rory says

''bye sweetie bye Clair.'' he says and watches the girls leave and get into the jeep and drive off then he goes back to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the Plane Rory is very figidity and nervous and her hands are shaking and clammy.

''hey are you ok?'' Clair asks her

''I just don't like heights ok.'' Rory tell's her

''relax, sit back, close your eyes, take a deep breathe in and let it out slowly.'' Clair tell's her

Rory does just that.

Clair put's her hand on Rory's knee to make her more comfortable.

''I think I'm going to puke.'' Rory tell's her

''here.'' Clair says and reaches into the seat infront of here and pulls out the white bag air sick bag and hands it to Rory.

Rory breathes into it and gets sick.

Clair gasps ''oh my god you weren't kidding.'' she says and see's how quickly Rory gets pale she makes a face and takes the bag from Rory after she's done with it and throws it into the trash when the flight attendents walk by then asks for some cold ice water and a wet cloth.

Rory lays across the seats and put's her head on her mom's lap.

''I want to get off the plane so badly.'' she cries

''shh I know I know you do baby just relax and close youer eyes sweetie I'm so sorry your feeling like this and it's been a bad first time experience and I promise we will never have to do this again.'' she says and puts the wet cloth on Rory's forehead and face.

''we will be there in a few more hours just try n sleep baby.'' Clair tell's her

Rory closes her eyes and relaxes the rest of the flight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five hours later the girls finally land in LA and get off the plane and make a run for the bathroom then find David on the other side of the gate

''hey!'' David says

''hey sweetie!'' she says happily and kisses him

''hey kido you ok you don't look so good Is she ok?'' he asks Clair concernedly

''no she's plane sick maybe we can stop and get her some food somewhere I think she just needs to eat maybe it will help her feel better.'' Clair says

''ya know what I'm a little hungry too why don't we just stop somewhere for lunch.'' he tell's them

''ok come on hun.'' Clair says and wraps her arm around Rory's back

They go and get thier luggage down at baggage claim then head out of the airport with David and head out into LA.

Rory lies in the back seat with her eyes closed until they find a Chili's and stop to eat lunch.

At Chili's they get seated.

''I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom.'' Rory says

''okay hun.'' Clair says and looks worried

Rory gets up and makes her way to the bathroom.

''so I guess she really is sick huh you want to go check on her?'' David asks her

''yea your right I probably should.'' she says and gets up and goes to the bathroom

The waitress comes over.

''HI I'm Sara and I will be taking care of you today can I start you off with a drink and an appitizer to start off?'' the waitress asks him

''oh not for me I'll take an Iced tea though.'' he tell's her

''ok and is there others who will be joining you today?'' she asks him

''yes they went to the bathroom but they should be right back.'' he tell's her

''ok let me go get that drink for ya.'' she tell's him and leaves the table

In the bathroom .

Clair to Rory ''you know kid we don't have to stay if your feeling this louzy.'' Clairtell's her

''no I want to I'm hungry.'' Rory tell's her

''ok if your sure your sure.'' Clair says

''I am.'' Rory tell's her

''ok let me go get you some water.'' she tell's Rory and leaves the bathroom and goes out to the bar and asks for a glass of ice water then comes back into the bathroom and hands it to Rory so she can rinse out her mouth and wipes her face with a cool paper towel.

''you ok?'' Clair asks her

''yea...fine let's go.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Clair says

The girls leave the bathroom and head back over to the table.

''hey she ok? You ok kido?'' David asks her

yea.'' Clair says

''I'm fine.'' Rory tell's him

''did you order yet?'' Clair asks him

''nope just an iced tea.'' he tell's her

Sara comes back over to the table to get thier drink orders while they puruse the menu.

When she comes back over they order, eat, pay,and leave.

In the car

''hey is there like a pharmacy we can stop at so I can run in and get her some anti-motion sickness medicine and some gatorade?'' Clair asks him

David- ''actucally there is a CVS on the way to the house.'' he tell's her

Clair- ''great'' Clair says

Rory is just miserable in the backseat

When they get to CVS Clair runs in and gets some medicine and gatorade for Rory and comes back out into the car she gets into the car and starts ripping open the package to get the pill out.

here sweetie take this and have some gatorade.'' Clair tell's her

Rory- ''thanks mom.'' she says and takes the pill and washes it down with some gatorade.

Clair- ''now just try and close your eyes and relax until we get to the house take a rest sweet's.'' Clair tell's her

Rory- ''ok.'' Rory says and nod's

They finally get to the house a while later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they pull up to the house

''Well we're here welcome home!'' David says

''it's beautiful babe.'' she says and turns around to wake up Rory and puts a hand on her knee.

''Rory hunnie wake up we're here babe.'' Clair tell's her

Rory starts to wake up and rubs her eyes.

''you ready kido?'' Clair asks her

''yea?'' Rory asks

They get out of the car and make thier way up to the house.

David unlocks the door.

They walk inside.

''wow this place is huge!'' Rory says

''well go check it out babe go pick a room babe!'' Clair tell's her

''kay''Rory says and smiles and goes to check out the house and finds a room.

''so go check it out.'' David tell's them

''really?'' Clair says

''Yea Sure Go!'' he says happily

''ok! Clair says and walks around and checks things out then goes upstairs and walks past Rory's room.

''Mom!'' Rory says

Clair backs up ''hey you found one?'' she asks her

''yup this is it isn't great it's got a great view!'' Rory says

Clair justlooks out the window... ''yea it does it really does.'' she says

''I cannot wait to move into this house is going to be great! Rory says and smiles and walks out

Clair- just stands in the middle of the room and smiles then leaves the room.

Back downstairs

''so it's nice huh?'' David asks her

''yea it is.'' Clair tell's him

''so?'' David asks her

''back to the hotel?'' Clair asks him

''ok let's go!'' he says

They get Rory, lock up the house,get back in the car, and drive to the hotel they will be staying at until the move into the new house.

When they get back to the hotel they get back to the hotel they get out thier luggage check in and go to the room and Rory decides to take a nap while Clair and David unpack a little.

later that night they all shower then go out for a nice dinner to celebrate moving into a new house and starting out on a new adventure and starting fresh and starting new jobs.

Later that night they all go to bed happy 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning David and Clair wake up.

''good morning.'' he says and kisses her shoulder ''how'd you sleep do you want some coffee?'' he asks her

''good morning um yea sure coffee sounds good.'' she says and rubs her eyes and looks over to see that Rory is still asleep.

David leaves the room and gets back a few minutes later with a coffee for Clair and breakfast for Rory he then gets showered and ready for work then says bye to Clair and leaves.

A while later that morning Rory starts to wake up.

''hey good morning sweetie you hungry David brought you some breakfast.'' Clair tell's her

''aww that was nice of him yea I'm a little hungry I guess.'' Rory tell's

''are you feeling better?'' Clair asks her

''yea a little bit.'' Rory tell's her

''good so you should call your dad to check in.'' Clair tell's her

''ok yea I probably should.'' Rory says

Rory picks up Clair's cell phone and calls Luke.

Scene Cut Luke's

''Luke's?'' Luke says when he answer's the phone.

''hey dad I miss you!'' Rory says

''hey kido I miss you too how's LA?'' he asks her

''it's great!'' she tell's him

''good so how are you?'' he asks her

''I'm ok doing better this morning.'' she tell's him

''oh yea what happened?'' he asks her

''got plane sick and was miserable the entire flight I hate planes and am never going on one again as long as I live.'' she tell's him

''wow I'm so sorry you had a bad first time experience sweetie.'' he says

''it's ok mom made me feel a lot better.'' she tell's him

''good that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she tell's him

''so how's everything else and your mom?'' he asks her

''it's good and she's good you should see the new house it's awesome I will try to take some pictures and send you though e-mail.'' she tell's him

''ok that sounds good.'' he says

''ok I should go this is long distance.'' she tell's him

''ok I'll talk to you later sweetie.'' he tell's her

''bye dad I love you.'' she says and hangs up

''so how is he?'' Clair asks her

''good he sounded good very positive and is happy that I'm happy.'' she tell's Clair

''good that's good sweetie.'' Clair says

''yea it is good.. so where's David?'' Rory asks her

''ah well he got up, showered, then went to work and is then going to the house to let the moving guys in.'' Clair tell's her

''what time did they say they were going to get there?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know hun just sometime today that's all I know so do you want to go shopping with me today to get stuff for your new room?'' Clair asks her

''okay yea that sounds cool!'' Rory says

''ok go take your shower and get ready then.'' Clair tell's her

''okay! Rory says and grabs her clothes and goes to take a shower.

After that she leaves with Clair to go shopping. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening after the girls day of shopping they get home around 5 with lots of bags and David is sitting in the living room watching tv when they get home.

''Hi hun!'' David says

''Hi hun!'' mwah she kisses him

''Hey Rory did you have a good day with your mom?'' David asks her

''yea I did.'' Rory tell's him

''so I was thinking of going out for chinese you guy's want to come with?'' he asks them

''yea sure chinese sounds good.'' she says but gets tired fast

''actucally can we just order out I'm just kinda tired.'' Rory says

''you feeling ok hun you don't look so good.'' Clair says and feels Rorys forehead

''yea I'm fine just feel a little light headed and spacey probably just because I need to eat I'll be fine.'' Rory tell's her

''okay'' Clair says and looks at Rory concerned

''ok what do you girls want?'' he asks them and hands them the menu's

''everything on the chicken column hun.'' Clair tell's her

''ok.'' he leaves the room to order the food.

Rory flops on the couch and turns the tv on.

''hunnie what is going on with you... you were fine all day.'' Clair says and gets concerned and sits by Rory's head

''nothing I told you I'm fine I just have a minor headache.'' Rory tell's her and squeezes her eyes shut

''hunnie wake up.'' she shakes Rory's hand thats on her stomach

''I want you to take something for the pain that I can tell that you are in.'' Clair tells her

David finishes ordering and comes back into the living room.

''ok so I ordered...'' he says and doesent finish his sentence

''Clair hunnie what's going on?'' David asks her

''she has a severe headache again can you go get me her pill in the kitchen and bring a gatorade out wth you please.'' Clair tell's him

''got it.'' he says and goes into the kitchen and brings it out to Clair and hands it to her to give to Rory.

''thanks hunnie wake up for a second.'' she says gently rubs Rory's stomach ''here take this for mommy please.'' Clair tell's her

Rory slowly opens her eyes

''hey baby how do ya feel can you sit up and take this pill for me?'' she asks Rory and smiles

Rory sits up and takes it and washes it down with gatorade.

Clair let's Rory rest until the food gets there.

Rory wakes up when the food get's there.

They eat

After they eat

''I think I'm gonna go to bed g-night Mom.'' Rory says

''ok hun I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in.'' Clair tell's her

''ok night David.'' Rory says

''g-night kido feel better.'' he tell's her

''I will.'' she says and leaves to go upstairs to put her pajamas on and brishes her teeth and crawls into bed.

back downstairs

''is she going to be ok?'' David asks Clair

''yea I think I'm gonna go lay with her for a while just to make sure she's ok and gets to sleep ok.'' Clair tell's him

''ok?'' she asks him

''ok I'll be here.'' he says and starts to clean up the living room

When Clair gets upstairs Rory is already in bed under the covers with the lights off and the shut's the shade so her room is completely dark Clair lays next to her and rubs her back for a while until shes completely asleep.

At just about 9 Clair comes back downstairs and David is comfortable on the couch watching tv.

''hey she going to be ok how is she doing?'' he asks her

''she is out cold I think I'm going to bring her to a walk in clinic tomorrow just to make sure its just a migrane and nothing major.'' she tell's him

''I think that's a good idea and your right it's probably just a migrane from the elevation shes not used to living in the mountains yet.'' he says

''yea'' she says and cuddles against him ''your probably right.'' she says

''so is there anything good on tv tonight?'' she asks him and grabs the remote out of his hands and starts flipping through the channels.

David see's Friends is on.

''oh wait stop Friends is always good.'' she tell's him

''ok let's watch that then.'' Clair tell's him

''ok.''David says

Clair see's Matthew Perry she smiles.

''what why are you so happy it's just Matthew Perry.'' David says

''I know...I know you know I dated him right he and I are really close friends right?'' she asks him

''oh really how when did you meet him?'' he asks her

''oh long before we dated we worked on a tv show together in the early 90's called Caroline in the City I don't know if you have heard it of?'' she asks him

''oh sure.'' he says

''well he asked me out to a very romantic dinner then afterwards we drove toward his house in his silver BMW sports car.'' she tell's him

''does he still have it?'' he asks her

''I don't know that was years ago.'' she tell's him

''were you in love with him?'' David asks her

''at the time yea I thought we were going to get married but we broke off the relationship and just stuck to being good friends but now I have you she gets comfortable in his arms and they watch the rest of Friends until they get tired

Later that night in bed

''hey?'' David says

''yea..?'' she asks him

''are you in love with Luke?'' he asks her

''whoa excuse me wait a second where is this coming from?'' she asks him

''you heard me.'' he says

''am I in love with the father of my child no absoutely not you are my husband and always will be there's not any other man I love in this entire world as much as I love you and nothing will ever change that!'' she tell's him

''oh ok good he kisses her g-night babe.'' he says and rolls over and goes to sleep.

''g-night hun.'' she says and rubs his back for a little bit then turns off the light and goes to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Rory wakes up with the same headache so Clair brings her to the walk in clinic.

In the waiting room Rory rests her head on Clair's shoulder while she fills out the paper work before they call Rory in.

Finally they call Rory in and the doctor examines her and tells her its just a migraine but gives them a note to go get Rory's head x-rayed anyway to make sure it's not anything else and puts her on a prescription for migraine relief medicine and tells her to get plenty of rest in a dark room and things should start to get better. When they get home Clair tells David eveyrthing while Rory takes a rest. For the rest of the summer Clair has interviews at different schools around the area and gets the job at a big private K-12th grade school. A few weeks later she takes Rory school shopping. In september school finally starts. On the first day of school Clair helps Rory find her first lunch time Rory is in Clair's office sitting in her chair behind her desk when Clair walks in.

Clair gasps ''hey what are you doing in here how is your first day of classes so far why arn't you at lunch in the cafe with all the other kids?

''they were fine and I don't like anybody here and they don't seem to like me so here I am.'' Rory tell's her

''how do you not like anyone... you haven't even been here that long and haven't met anyone yet... you don't know anything about anyone so that is what lunch is for to meet people and be social and not be sitting in here with me people will think that you are always in trouble.'' Clair tell's her

''I know enough.'' Rory says

''so your first day is not going well so what it will get better I promise you just gotta ride it out now get to lunch.'' Clair tell's her

''no can't I just hang with you today?'' Rory asks her and gives her the baby eyes

''ugh you gave me the baby eyes alright...fine.'' Clair says

''thank you..so how is your first day as Principal going?'' Rory asks her

''it's good just had my first welcome meeting where I got to meet most of the faculty and your teachers from the highschool side they all seemed nice.'' Clair tell's her

''oh good so you like them that's good.'' Rory says

''actucally I do they are not to bad what about you do you like the school?'' Clair asks her

''it's ok I guess just alot more different than what I'm used to I guess.'' Rory says

''just give it some time and hang in there you'll warm up up to it just fine real soon and if it doesn't work we'll see about you transfering back into a private school even thought I won't be your principal anymore sad.'' Clair says

''um mom so does anyone know that I'm your daughter yet?'' Rory asks her

''no I haven't said anything to anyone yet so do you want to take a walk with me and check out the place maybe go over to the Kindergarden/Elementry/Middle school side?'' Clair asks her

''sure.'' Rory says

''ok let's go.'' she locks up her office and they start walking.

''so your office?'' Rory asks her

''not to shabby huh?'' Clair asks her

''yea it's nice it's big.'' Rory says

''yea well I'm the big bad principal.'' Clair tell's her

''Mom! she says and turns red and gets embarrassed

''what am I embarrassing you?'' Clair asks her

''just try and play it cool for now ok I don't want the whole school to know your my mom just yet kids usually don;t like the new kid which is me and if they find out that I'm the principal's daughter I definitely won't have any friends

''whoa stop right there that is not true you are smart,beautiful,brillant,brainy,cool,funny, have my killer blue eyes, have great taste in books,movies,food,music, ect I am so proud to call you my daughter and anyone would be extremely lucky to have you as a friend you may even be lucky and find a boyfriend

''so do you really think I can do this?'' Rory asks her

''Do?'' Clair asks her

''This.'' Rory says and moves her hands around

Clair looks around the hallway ''I bet you a dollar.'' Clair says

Rory laughs ''a dollar thats all my future is worth one dollar?'' Rory asks her

''you can do this Rory and I will help you get through it in everyway I can go get you through Highschool and into a great Ivy League college.'' Clair tell's her

''thanks mom.'' she gives Clair a hug and kiss

''your welcome sweetie.'' Clair says and laughs and hugs Rory tight

The girls talk as they walk to the other side of the school to the lower school side. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that afternoon after school when the girls get home

''go on inside I'm gonna get the mail.'' Clair tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

The answering machine light is blinking so Rory presses the play button and hears a messege from David that he will be home late eat dinner without him and he will see them when he gets home.

''who was it from hun?'' Clair asks her comes in the door from getting the mail

''David he will be home late so he said not to wait for him for dinner.'' Rory tell's her

''oh okay.'' Clair says

Around 9:45 David gets home from work he walks into the living room.

David- ''hey.'' David says kind of loudly

Clair- ''hey shh.'' she shushes him and points to Rory who is asleep on her lap she is stroking Rorys head and rubbing her back and watching tv.

''she asleep?'' he asks her

''yea she just fell asleep a few minutes ago.'' she tell's him

''how was your day?'' he asks her softly

''it was good'' she tell's him

''good so you like your new job?'' he asks her

''yea I think so the faculty all seemed nice.'' she tell's him

''good and how was her day?'' he asks her

''oh well she's the new kid at school how do you think it went?'' she asks him

''so uneventful huh?'' he asks her

''pretty much.'' David says

''she'll adjust then she'll be fine.'' he tekk's her

''I told her that so how was your day at work?'' Clair asks him

''ugh busy...'' he tell's her

''well that's Military life for ya.'' she says

''exactly.'' David says

''Rory hunnie.. she says quitely and puts her hand on Rory's back to wake her up.

''mmm..'' Rory groans

''come on time to wake up time for bed.'' Clair tell's her

''mmm kay.'' she struggles to wake up

Clair helps a sleepy Rory off the couch.

Rory rubs her eyes ''oh hi David.'' Rory says half asleep

''hey sweetie.'' David says

''ok upstairs time for bed.'' she tell's her

''ok night David.'' Rory says

''night I'll be up in a little bit hun.'' he says to Clair

''okay hun.'' she says and takes a sleepy Rory upstairs and gets her into bed.

David goes to his office to read his e-mails.

Upstairs

Rory falls fast asleep as soon as her head hits her pillow.

''sleep well hun I love you.'' she tell's her and kisses Rory's cheek

Later on that night David comes upstairs and gets ready for bed and see's that Clair is already asleep so he changes and gets into bed next to her pulls up the covers turns off the light and goes to sleep next to her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning David wakes up at 4am and gets ready for work then goes downstairs and turns the tv on and goes into the kitchen to make some coffee while he listens to the coffee is done he sits down for a little while to watch the news and rinks his coffee then pours himself a coffee to go cup,turns off the tv, and leaves for 6:45 Clair goes into Rory's room and walks over to her bed and gently bends over to kiss Rorys cheek and puts her hand gently on Rory's shoulder.

''Rory hunnie time to get up.'' Clair wakes her up

''mmm no I hate you.'' Rory tell's her and puts her pillow back over her head,

''and good morning to you too come on you gotta up and eat breakfast.'' she tell's her and pulls Rory's shade open and the sun shines brightly through the window,

''AH fine I'm up happy?'' Rory asks her

''I'll see you downstairs.'' Clair tell's her

''whatever...'' Rory says

Clair leaves the room and goes downstairs.

Rory gets dressed and ready for school then goes downstairs for breakfast.

After Rory eats The girls leave for school at 7.

At school they get out of the car in the parking lot.

Clair- ''have a great day hun

Rory- I will she starts to head off towards her locker

Clair goes to her office.

Later that morning around 9

Clair walks the halls to make sure everyones in class and that no one is skipping she walks by Rory's classroom and stops and see's Rory hard at work so she continues walking.

At lunch time...

Clair walks by the cafeteria and stops and watches Rory sitting alone and reading she gets concerned and goes to say something to her but then stops when she see's a couple of girls sit down at Rory's table and start talking to her she smiles as she watches Rory make friends so she goes over to the table,

''Hey Babe who are you're friends?'' Clair asks her and takes a cookie from Rory's tray

''um mom this is Zoe,Jenny, and Katie, and Becky guys this is my mom Principal Fletcher.'' Rory introduces them

''Hi it's nice to meet you girl's.'' Clair says

They all meet and Rory gives Clair the go away eyes and she leaves.

''That's your mom she's like the prinicpal isn't that's soo cool.'' they all say

''oh yea... yea I guess it is..'' Rory says

''what's it like having the prinicpal as your mom is she strict is she mean?'' they asks Rory

''oh no she's cool she's just like every other mom.'' Rory tell's them

''and you like her don't you?'' the girls asks her

''of course I do she's my best friend.'' she tell's them

''she can be pretty cool once you get to know her.'' Rory tell's them

They talk more at lunch then they all head back to class when the bell rings 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After school Rory walks into the front door and puts her backpack down.

''Hello!'' she calls

''in here kido!'' He says from his office

Rory walks to his office and the door is open

''hey kido how was school theres left over pizza in the fridge if you're hungry.'' he tell's her

''ok great I'm starved school was good.'' she tell's him

''is your mom home too?'' he asks her

''no took the bus she had to work still but should be home by dinner time.'' Rory tell's him

''oh ok.'' he says

''ok so I guess I'm going to go heat up that pizza now then go upstairs to start my homework.'' she tell's him

''ok hun.'' David says

Rory leaves his office then goes to the kitchen to eat up the pizza, grabs her backpack from the living room, and goes upstairs to eat and start her homework. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night around 5 Clair gets home and David is in the kitchen cooking dinner when she walks in.

''Hi hun!'' he says

''Hi sweetie!'' she says and kisses him

''is Rory home?'' Clair asks him

''yea she's upstairs doing her homework but I would have to admit that it's been pretty quite for a while so she might be sleeping.'' he tell's her

''is she ok did she eat when she got home?'' she asks him

''oh yea I think she had some pizza.'' he tell's her

''we have pizza?'' she asks him

''yea I ordered some for lunch.'' he tell's her

''oh ok I'm gonna go up and check up on Rory.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says

Clair runs up and knocks on Rory's door.

''Rory sweetie...?'' theres no answer so she opens the door and Rory is asleep on her books so she closes the door gently and goes back downstairs.

''so?'' he question's her

''she's out cold... so can I help you do or with anything?'' she asks him

''if you want to you can stir the sauce.'' he tell's her

''ok what are we having?'' she asks him

''Speghetti.'' he tell's her

''sounds good.'' she says

''so you want some wine?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' she says

''red or white?'' he asks her

''white please.'' she says and watches him pour her some and hand it to her.

''thanks'' she says

''so how was your day?'' he asks her

''good Rory made some new friends at lunch.'' she tell's him

''oh good I'm glad I knew she would.'' he says

''yea so how was your day?'' she asks him

''good took the afternoon off to work form home I actucally like it better working from home it's a lot easier on me that way.'' he tell's her

''oh good.'' she says

At 6:30 Clair wakes Rory up and they all eat dinner together. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After dinner

''ok may I be excused I have some more homework to finish and some reading to catch up on.'' Rory tell's them

''ok sure hun.'' Clair says

''ok I'll be in my room if you need me.'' Rory tell's them

''ok hun.'' Clair says

Rory leaves to go upstairs

Clair helps David clean up from dinner.

''she's a great kid Clair she even asks to be excused from the table she doesn't have to do that as long as she eats well is all that matters.'' he says

''oh yea I guess it's nice that she does it thought it's polite.'' Clair says

''yea.'' he says

Clair goes upstairs and changes into her sweats.

David goes to his office.

Clair comes back downstairs

''I'll be right down hun.'' he tell's her

''ok.'' she says

David goes upstairs and changes into pajama pants and a teeshirt then goes back downstairs.

Clair cuddles on the couch with him to watch a movie.

At just about 9

''it's been awfully quite I should go check on Rory maybe she would like to watch a movie with us.'' Clair says

''yea ok.'' he says

''ok be right back sweetie.'' she tell's him and runs upstairs and knocks on Rory's door and opens it.

''Hey mom'' Rory says

''hey you almost done?'' Clair asks her

''yea just about done why?'' Rory asks her

''you feel up to watching a movie with David and I?'' Clair asks her

''sure that sounds fun what movie?'' Rory asks her

''I'm not sure yet.'' Clair tell's her

''ok I'll be down in a minute.'' Rory tell's her

''ok hun see you downstairs.'' she says and shuts the door and goes back downstairs on the couch with David

''She'll be down in a minute.'' Clair tell's him

''oh ok.'' he says

Rory comes down to watch the movie with Clair and David and ends up falling asleep in between them with her head on Clair's lap

Clair wakes gently her up ''time for bed hun.'' Clair tell's her

''mmm kay.'' she wakes up sleepily ''night David.'' Rory says

''g-night hun I'll be up in a little bit let me shut down my computer and the lights and I'll meet you upstairs.'' he tell's the girl's

''ok hun see you upstairs come on sleepy head.'' she says to Rory and takes her upstairs and gets her into bed then goes to her room.

David comes upstairs ''night hun.'' he says and kisses her

''night.'' she says

David turns off the lights and they fall asleep happily together 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the morning when the girls get to school Clair goes to find coffee while Rory is in her office doing some left over homework and catching up on some reading and gets started on some of her homework for that night because she has the syllabus so she has less homework to do when she gets home and has more time to chill out and relax.

Rory starts to get a headache.

Clair comes back and see's Rory rubbing her head.

''what's wrong hunnie?'' Clair asks her

''nothing I'm fine just have a little headache.'' Rory tell's her

''here I have your migrane medicine why don't you take one before you go to class.'' Claie tell's her

''No I'll be fine I swear.'' Rory tell's her

''ok its only going to get worse.'' Clair tell's her

The bell rings a little while later

''I have to get to class.'' Rory tell's her

''ok well come and find me if your headache gets worse.'' Clair tell's her

''I will bye mom.'' Rory says and gives Clair a kiss on the cheek

''have a good day hun.'' Clair tell's her

''I will.'' Rory says and grabs her stuff and leaves her mom's office and finds her friends in the hallway and goes to class with them. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In class Rory's headache seems to be getting worse and Rory's friends notice.

''Rory you don't look so good.'' Becky says

''I'll be fine Bec I'm just gonna go find my mom and take my headache medicine.'' she tell's them and asks the teacher for a pass to go and see her mom and leaves class.

Rory walks into the office and see's her mom through a window in a meeting.

Clair see's Rory walk by and excuses herself and leaves the meeting room.

Clair walks into her office.

''hey sweetie what's going on you look horrible.'' she asks and tell's Rory

''just a headache.'' Rory tell's her

Clair pulls out her purse and takes out Rory's medicine and a water bottle and hands it to Rory.

''here take it and drink.'' Clair tell's her

''thanks.'' Rory says and pops the pill in her mouth and washes it down with water

''maybe I should take you home if its that bad.'' Clair tell's her

''No I'll be fine I have to get back to class.'' Rory tell's her

''ok have a good rest of the day hun.'' Clair tell's her

''I will.'' Rory says and leaves Clair's office and instead of going back to class she goes to lay down in the nurse's office for a while.

Later that day in the hallway Clair see's and stops Rory's friend's because she doesen't see Rory like she usually does.

''Hey Becky hey girl's where's Rory?'' CLair asks them

''I don't know she went to find you and never made it back to class.'' Becky tell's her

''hmm that's weird Rory never skips class ok thanks bye girls.'' Clair says

Clair walks to the nurse's office but the door is closed and the light looks off she see's the nurse in the hall.

''hey Kathy is Rory in there?'' Clair asks her

''yea she has another bad migrane so I'm letting her rest in the dark for a while then I'll send her back to class.'' The nurse tell's Clair

''did she take her medicine today?'' The nurse asks Clair

''oh yea she just took some this morning ok as long as she's okay..I guess I shouldn't worry too much and just let her rest then?'' Clair asks the nurse

''I think that would be a good thing right now I will let you know if anything changes.'' the nurse tell's her

''ok thanks.''Clair says and Kathy she walks back to her office.

Rory finally feels better after an hour and goes back to class then goes to lunch.

''hey Rory your mom was looking for you.'' Becky tell's her

''oh yea I was in the nurses office laying down.'' Rory tell's her

Clair comes into the cafe and see's Rory with her friends ''hey kido hows your headache?'' Clair asks her

''subsiding a little.'' Rory tell's her

''good that's good did the medicine help any?'' Clair asks her

''a little.'' she says with a little tude like she doesen't want Clair there

''ok good ok well I'll let ya get back to eating.'' Clair tell's her

''ok bye mom.'' Rory says

Clair leaves

The other 2 girls that are with Rory one of them says ''god your mom is so over protective of you.''

Becky gets angry ''You know what leave her alone she's lucky she has a mom who cares about her like that!'' she scream's at them

The other 2 girls ''ok sorry geeze chillax becky take a chill pill.'' they tell her

''thank you becky.'' Rory says

The bell rings and the girls go back to class.

Later that night at home Rory gets another bad migrane and doesen't end up eating dinner and goes straight to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chaper 15

September finally ends and October comes around

On October 8th the morning of Rory's birthday.  
Clair gets up early at 4am

''mmm where you?'' going he mumbles

''it's Rory's birthday we have a birthday tradition go back to sleep I'll be back in a while.'' she tell's him

''mmm kay.'' he says and rolls over and goes back to sleep

Clair goes downstairs and wakes Rory up and tells her her birth story.

They fall asleep together

Later that morning before school

Rory is in the kitchen when David comes in.

''morning David.''Rory says

''good morning Happy Birthday kido.'' he says

''aww thanks.'' she says

''so kido what do you want to do for your birthday?'' Clair asks her

''well I had an idea but it's stupid.'' Rory tell's her

''it's not stupid what is it hunnie?'' Clair asks her

''well I kinda wanted to go back to Stars Hollow I'm so used to celebrating my birthday with my dad so I'm just a little bummed but I've got school so I'm going to go get ready.'' Rory tell's her

''oh ok.'' Clair says and looks dissappointed

Clair- to David- ''hey can you find me the cheapest tickets to Hartford for this weekend?'' she asks him

''yea sure I'll go do that right now.'' he tell's her and goes and finds 2 tickets and prints them out and puts them in an envelope and writes happy birthday on it while Clair is getting ready for school

The girls leave for school at 7:15.

At lunch time Rory is in Clair's office and is not eating her lunch and is just playing with it.

''hey what's wrong kido it's your birthday you're suppossed to be happy!'' Clair tell's her

''nothing I just really miss him and Lane.'' Rory tell's her

''oh you mean your dad huh?'' Clair question's her

''yea he probably doesen't even remember it's my birthday he didn't even call me this morning.'' Rory tell's her

''aww well I'm sure he does remember we can call him right now if you want?'' Clair asks her

''No its fine don't worry about it I'll just let this birthday pass.'' Rory tell's her

''ok how about this I bet this will cheer you up.'' Clair says and hands Rory an envelope.

''geeze what's this Prinicpal Fletcher a nice detention slip on my birthday how thoughtful what did I do this time?'' Rory asks her

''just open it please!'' Clair tell's her

''okay okay.''Rory says and opens it and pulls out 2 plane tickets.

''plane tickets what are these for?'' Rory asks her

''well you wanted to go to Stars Hollow to see your dad and Lane right so we are going to make that happen for you.'' Clair tell's her

''really?'' Rory asks her and her eyes light up

''thanks mom this is the best present ever!'' Rory says and gives her mom a hug

''you can thank David when we get home we leave on Friday morning and will be staying until Tuesday so you are back in time for school on Wednesday.'' Clair tell's her

''ok can I go call my dad now?'' Rory asks her

''sure hun go.'' Clair says and hands Rory her cell phone

''thanks!'' Rory says and smiles

Clair watches how happy Rory is when she leaves her office and smiles. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

The next morning the girls get up early and Rory is her usual morning grumpy self.

David helps them get thier luggage in the car.

Then they drive to the airport and he helps them with thier luggage.

''ok have fun happy birthday kido I'll see you when you get back.'' he tell's them

''ok we will thanks David!'' Rory says and hugs him

''bye hun she says and gives him a goodbye kiss

''I'll see you in a few days.'' he says

''okay.'' Clair says

David watches the girls head inside the airport with thier luggage then drives off to go back home to get ready for work.

At 11:30 The girls finally land in Hartford and get a rental car.

30 minutes later they get to Stars Hollow.

''home at last!'' Rory says

''are you happy to be home hun?'' Clair asks her

''very!'' Rory says

''good.'' Clair says

They pull up at Luke's diner

Luke see's Rory get out of the car and smiles.

Rory walks up to the door opens the door to the diner.

''hey...hey there's the birthday girl Happy birthday kido!'' he says and gives her a big hug ''so your back huh?'' he asks her

''you remembered and yea I'm back and happy to report that I am back for good at least for a while.'' she tell's him

''of course I remembered you look good, healthy,grown up.'' he tell's her

''aww thanks dad'' Rory says

Clair comes in ''Hi there'' she says and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

''H... Hi'' he says

''sit down let me get you some coffee and pancakes your hungry right?'' he asks her

''yea you bet we're hungry pancakes and coffee are good.'' she says

''ok good.'' he says

The girls sit at a table.

''did you see that your totally his eye candy he was totally coming into you he's totally into you.'' Rory tell's her

''UGH Stop I am not his eye candy you are relentless he is not into me like and he did not look at me like that or in any way like that I am married and he knows that!'' Clair tell's her

Luke comes back over to the table with pancakes and coffee and sits down

''so LA go?'' Luke asks Rory

''well it's hot and the city so it's busy all the time.'' she tell's him

''and school... are you making friends?'' he asks her

''oh yea I am and school is good its keeping me busy.'' she tell's him

''so what do you mean your back for a while?'' he asks her

''oh well...'' Rory says and looks at Clair

''well you want to take it?'' Clair asks her

''ok dad well mom and I talked about it and she supports it so I was thinking on staying here to finish out the school year and stay for the summer and thinking about going back to LA before the school year starts again next year.'' she tell's him

''well I think you made the right decision so welcome back kido I missed you... we all missed you he looks around the diner so this is what you want and your positive about this?'' Luke asks her

''yes!'' Rory tell's him

''ok stay'' Luke says

''ok thanks dad well I'm gonna go say Hi to Lane.'' Rory says

''ok hun I'll see you back here.'' Clair tell's her

''kay.'' she says and smiles and leaves

''hey thanks for letting her do this.'' Luke thank's Clair

''it was what she wanted.'' Clair tell's him

''well thanks for giving her the option.'' Luke tell's her

''it wasn't me it was her decision.'' Clair tell's him

''well thanks for making it happen.'' Luke says and smiles at her

''my pleasure.'' Clair says

''so congradulations on the new job Rory told me all about it so how's it going?'' he asks her

''thank you it's good busy it keeps me on my toes but I love every minute of it.'' she tell's him

''good.'' he says and smiles and puts his hand on hers,smiles,and just looks into her eyes.

Clair just thinks about him and smiles back at him watching his eyes. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning the girls get up early and Rory is her usual morning grumpy self.

David helps them get thier luggage in the car.

Then they drive to the airport and he helps them with thier luggage.

''ok have fun happy birthday kido I'll see you when you get back.'' he tell's them

''ok we will thanks David!'' Rory says and hugs him

''bye hun she says and gives him a goodbye kiss

''I'll see you in a few days.'' he says

''okay.'' Clair says

David watches the girls head inside the airport with thier luggage then drives off to go back home to get ready for work.

At 11:30 The girls finally land in Hartford and get a rental car.

30 minutes later they get to Stars Hollow.

''home at last!'' Rory says

''are you happy to be home hun?'' Clair asks her

''very!'' Rory says

''good.'' Clair says

They pull up at Luke's diner

Luke see's Rory get out of the car and smiles.

Rory walks up to the door opens the door to the diner.

''hey...hey there's the birthday girl Happy birthday kido!'' he says and gives her a big hug ''so your back huh?'' he asks her

''you remembered and yea I'm back and happy to report that I am back for good at least for a while.'' she tell's him

''of course I remembered you look good, healthy,grown up.'' he tell's her

''aww thanks dad'' Rory says

Clair comes in ''Hi there'' she says and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

''H... Hi'' he says

''sit down let me get you some coffee and pancakes your hungry right?'' he asks her

''yea you bet we're hungry pancakes and coffee are good.'' she says

''ok good.'' he says

The girls sit at a table.

''did you see that your totally his eye candy he was totally coming into you he's totally into you.'' Rory tell's her

''UGH Stop I am not his eye candy you are relentless he is not into me like and he did not look at me like that or in any way like that I am married and he knows that!'' Clair tell's her

Luke comes back over to the table with pancakes and coffee and sits down

''so LA go?'' Luke asks Rory

''well it's hot and the city so it's busy all the time.'' she tell's him

''and school... are you making friends?'' he asks her

''oh yea I am and school is good its keeping me busy.'' she tell's him

''so what do you mean your back for a while?'' he asks her

''oh well...'' Rory says and looks at Clair

''well you want to take it?'' Clair asks her

''ok dad well mom and I talked about it and she supports it so I was thinking on staying here to finish out the school year and stay for the summer and thinking about going back to LA before the school year starts again next year.'' she tell's him

''well I think you made the right decision so welcome back kido I missed you... we all missed you he looks around the diner so this is what you want and your positive about this?'' Luke asks her

''yes!'' Rory tell's him

''ok stay'' Luke says

''ok thanks dad well I'm gonna go say Hi to Lane.'' Rory says

''ok hun I'll see you back here.'' Clair tell's her

''kay.'' she says and smiles and leaves

''hey thanks for letting her do this.'' Luke thank's Clair

''it was what she wanted.'' Clair tell's him

''well thanks for giving her the option.'' Luke tell's her

''it wasn't me it was her decision.'' Clair tell's him

''well thanks for making it happen.'' Luke says and smiles at her

''my pleasure.'' Clair says

''so congradulations on the new job Rory told me all about it so how's it going?'' he asks her

''thank you it's good busy it keeps me on my toes but I love every minute of it.'' she tell's him

''good.'' he says and smiles and puts his hand on hers,smiles,and just looks into her eyes.

Clair just thinks about him and smiles back at him watching his eyes. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At Lane's

Rory rings the door bell and Lane answers the door.

''Hey!'' Rory says

''Oh my god you're back!!'' Lane says excitedly

They hug.

''yea I'm back and happy to report I am back for good and staying put until next school year!'' Rory tell's her

''aww yay I'm so happy that your back!'' Lane tell's her

''me too come on let's go for a walk.'' Rory tell's her

''okay'' Lane says and comes out of the house and shuts the door.

The girls walk to the town square and go to the gazebo to chat.

''so what's new with you?'' Rory asks her

''not much pretty much same old same old what's going on with you how's LA?'' Lane asks her

''it's fascinating it's always busy.'' Rory tell's her

''well yea it's the city so how's your new school do you have a lot of friends?'' Lane asks her

''oh well school's good and yea I have friends but I don't know if I really even consider them really friends since I'm the new girl and my mom is the principal I just hang out with them so my mom thinks I have friends I haven't even invited them over you know I never know what they have planned coming next it's not like they even care about me I don't think they are just nice to me because my mom is the prinicpal and are just trying to get on her good side.'' Rory tell's her

''Rory come on knock it off I'm sure you have friends and are doing fine I mean your smart,pretty,witty,funny, you have great come backs people should be lucky to call you/have you as a friend...I know I am lucky to call you my best friend... Is your mom in in town with you?'' Lane asks her

''thanks and yea she is she's over at the diner with Luke I was gonna meet her back there after saying Hi to you.'' Rory tell's her

''aww come on I wanna say Hi to your mom!'' Lane tell's her

''ok lets go then.'' Rory says

''ok Happy Birthday by the way I was meaning to tell you.'' Lane tell's her

''thanks.'' Rory says and gives Lane a hug

The girls walk to and into the diner.

''hey mom!'' Rory says

''hey sweets Hi Lane!'' Clair says

''Hey Clair it's nice to have/see you back here!'' Lane says and gives her a hug

''thanks it's nice to see you and be back here

''ok well I'll leave you two girls to catch up I'm gonna run over to the Inn to say Hi to Sookie and Michel then come back to pick you up to go to your grandparents.'' Claie tell's Rory

''ok tell them Hi for me!'' Rory tell's her

''I will bye hun bye lane.'' Clair says

''bye mom.'' Rory says

''bye Clair.'' Lane says

''cya Luke.'' Clair says

''cya later Clair.'' Luke says

Clair leaves the diner

Rory and Lane stay to catch up,chat, and laugh. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

At the Inn Clair walks in

Clair see's Michel

''Hey Clair I didn't know you were in town?'' Michel asks her

''oh yea Hi Michel just here on a quick visit.'' Clair tell's him

''How's Rory?'' he asks her

''she's great and here to stay for a while it's her birthday today so she's celebrating it with her and and Lane at the diner but I'll tell her to drop by and visit I just know youe dying to see her so is Sookie around?'' Clair asks him

''in the kitchen where she always is.'' Michel tell's her

''oh great thanks.'' Clair says and walks into the kitchen

''Sookie!'' Clair squeals

Sookie squeals ''oh my god your back!!'' Sookie says excitedly

''yea surprise!'' Clair says

''aww I'm so glad your back sweetie what are you doing here it's nice to see you.'' Sookie asks her and says

They hug

''just here on a quick visit.'' Clair tell's her

''how quick?'' Sookie asks her

''too quick I leave on Tuesday I just came to drop Rory off at her dad's because it's her birthday and she wanted to come back to celebrte it with him and Lane so that's what she's doing now but I was actucally on my way back to the diner to get her because we have dinner at my parent's house tonight.'' Clair tell's her

''aww sweetie I want to see Rory do you have time to bring her by before you go to Hartford?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't think so but you'll probably see her in town because she's going to be staying here for a while until the end of August but I will definitely tell her to drop by first thing tomorrow morning.'' Clair tell's her

''ok so how's LA, the new job, and David?'' Sookie asks her

''it's great everything is great he's great and we are happy.'' Clair tell's her

''aww that's so great did you see Luke already?'' Sookie asks him

''oh yea I did Rory and I had pancakes and coffee with him and we talked.'' Clair tell's her

''I think he's really missed you lately.'' Sookie tell's Clair

''ok stop god what is with everyone thinking he's into me he's not and he's definitely not my type plus I'm married.'' Clair tell's her

''ok my bad sorry.'' Sookie says

Clair looks at her watch

''Oh Shoot I gotta run I'm late I have to go pick up Rory.'' Clair tell's her

''ok buh-bye.'' Sookie says

Clair leaves the kitchen and leaves the inn and goes to pick up Rory at Luke's.

Clair drives to Luke's and honks.

''that's my mom I gotta go bye Lane bye dad.'' Rory says

''bye Rory'' Lane says

''cya later kido.'' Luke says

Rory leaves the diner and gets into the car.

The girls drive to Hartford 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At the Gilmore Mansion in the driveway in the jeep Rory rubs her head..

''hey you ok hun?'' Clair asks her

''yea just getting a headache again.'' Rory tell's her

''ok well I'll give you your pill once we get inside the house now come let's go before it gets any worse.'' Clair tell's her

''ok.'' Rory says

The girls get out of the jeep and walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

The maid lets them in.

Emily greets them at the door.

''well Hello Clair Rory come on in Richard is waiting in the living room she leads them into the living room.

''Well Hello Clair Rory its nice to see you.'' Richard says

''Dad.'' Clair says

''Hi Grandpa!'' Rory says and gives him a hug and kiss

''so can I get you girls a drink?'' Emily asks them

''white wine.'' Clair tell's her

''just a water for me please.'' Rory says

The girls sit on the couch.

Emily hands them thier drinks.

''here hun take your pill.'' Clair tell's her

''thanks.'' Rory says and pops it in her mouth and washes it down with water.

''what is she taking Clair?'' Emily asks her

''a migrane pill she was diagnosed with severe migranes to the point where she has to lie in a dark room for about an hour or two until it subside's.'' Clair tell's them

''I get them all the time grandma it's not big deal anymore I'm used to it.'' Rory tell's her

''Clair how did you not tell us about this?

''I just didn't want you to worry mom so can we just have a nice evening and get through dinner without fighting please?'' Clair asks her

''Fine so Rory we hear it's your birthday.'' Emily says

''oh yea it is but it's no big deal it's almost over anyway.'' Rory says

''nonsence this is still reason to celebrate cheers Happy Birthday Rory.'' Emily says

''Cheers Happy Birthday hun.'' Clair says

''Happy Birthday Rory.'' Richard says

''thanks.'' Rory says

After dinner the girls drive back to Stars Hollow and go into the diner.

''hey how was dinner?'' Luke asks them

The girls sit at the counter

''oh it was fine there was no fighting,fireworks, or bloodshead so it was a pretty uneventful evening.'' Clair tell's him

''oh good.'' Luke says

Rory yawns ''oh my god I'm so tired.'' Rory says

''oh you want to go to bed hun?'' Clair asks her

''no not yet.'' Rory says

''do you need help bringing in her stuff?'' Luke asks her

''yea ok thanks hun.'' Clair says and goes out to her car with Luke to get Rory's things and brings them into the diner.

''ok I should be heading back.'' Clair tell's him

''wait you can't stay for just one cup of coffee?'' he asks her

''ok yea I guess I have time for one cup.'' Clair says

Luke pours it for her.

''thanks.'' Clair says

Rory puts her head on her arms on the counter.

''how are her headaches doing?'' he asks Clair

''oh well she's on medicine for them it usually makes her sleepy she took one before dinner so its probably just kicking in now oh here by the way.'' she says and gives him Rory's pills

''hey hun?'' she says and gently puts her hand on the back of Rory's shoulder.

Rory sits up

''hey why don't you go up to bed and I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight to you before I leave.'' Clair tell's her

''ok.'' Rory says and goes upstairs

''I'll be right back.'' he says and brings Rory's stuff up for her then comes back downstairs.

Upstairs

Rory changes into her pajamas and gets into bed and turns out the light and goes to sleep because she has such a headache.

A little while later after Clair finishes her coffee.

''ok I'm gonna go up and say goodnight to her and then leave.'' she tell's him

''ok.'' Luke says

Clair runs upstairs and opens the door and see's that Rory is already in bed so she walks over to the bed and kisses Rory goodnight.

''Happy Birthday kido.'' Clair says

''g-night mommy.'' Rory says softly

Clair smiles and leaves Luke's apartment and comes back downstairs and goes to pull out a dollar.

''keep it it's on me.'' he tell's her

''oh great thanks g-night.'' she says and grabs her purse

''g-night Clair.'' he says and smiles

Clair leaves the diner

Luke watches her leave locks the door, switches the sign on the door to closed, turns off the lights, and goes upstairs to bed

The End 


End file.
